


A great honour

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Wow!





	A great honour

Our tale starts in the Potter household, Harry has invited Severus Snape and his boyfriend Gellert Grindelwald over to share some exciting news.

Severus drawled. "What do you want to tell me, Mr. Potter?"

Harry laughed. "I can't believe that you still call me that after all these years, Severus. Just call me Harry, we're both adults now."

Gellert smirked. "You get used to it, he is a strange man."

Severus ignored him and prompted, "Well, what is it--" He gritted his teeth and added, "Harry?"

Harry grinned. "Ginny and I have decided to name our second born son after you, well sort of. I had to compromise with Gin, so our son is going to be called Albus Severus."

Gellert smiled. "Look at that, Sev. A child is going to have your name as a middle name."

Severus gasped. "A-Are you serious, Harry?"

Harry nodded and beamed, "Deadly, I wanted to thank you for giving me those memories. So, I decided that this was the best way to do that."

Severus muttered, "Thank you, it's a great honour."

Gellert said, "That is the highest compliment that he has ever given anyone, including me; Harry. So, you should feel honoured."

Harry chuckled. "I like this guy!"

Severus sighed. "He's a nuisance, but he's my nuisance."


End file.
